Owning Up
by BBQkitten
Summary: "You have no idea how much I feel for him. And I don't think Ichigo will ever realize how much he means to me—especially after this." Written for EmoBunny4Eva


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

There was a blast of light and for a moment everything was silent. No one dared to move or make a sound as the dust slowly cleared, leaving behind a still figure crumpled on the ground. After a moment the blonde haired man broke out of his trance and raced towards the boy. "Ichigo!" He yelled, pulling the boy out of his crumpled form and onto his back. "Shit, Ichigo. Wake up, you stupid kid. Wake up!"

A tall man with silver hair walked up behind the blonde man and rested a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Shinji," He said, his low voice resonating around the barren training grounds. "You have to move and let Hachi take a look at him. That's all you can do right now." He puts his other hand on Shinji's other shoulder and lifted the man up. "Come on Shin, there's nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done."

Shinji nodded numbly and moved out of the way as a large man with pink hair took his place. Hachi's hands began to glow blue as he assessed the damage done to the teen. After a few minutes, Hachi stood up and sighed deeply, "Well, I've done everything I can. All we can do now is wait and hope he wakes up."

Kensei moved to pick up the unconscious boy but was stopped by Shinji's shaking hand on his arm, "Let me do it." Kensei nodded and moved back. Shinji lifted the boy into his arms and began to make his way upstairs. He made his way into his bedroom and laid the limp body on his bed and covered him up with a spare blanket in the closet. He didn't notice the tall man standing in the doorway watching the scene with poignant eyes as he moved around the room.

Kensei sighed and moved to the chair sitting in a corner. "You really care for this boy, don't you, Shinji?"

Shinji sighed sadly and looked up at the intruder, "You have no idea how much I feel for him. And I don't think Ichigo will ever realize how much he means to me—especially after this."

Kensei shook his head, "He knew there were risks when we poured our reiatsu into him. He's not gonna blame you Shin. When he wakes up he's gonna need you to be there for him. Who knows what kind of condition he will be in. For all we know, he could be a completely different person."

"If," Shinji whispers, looking down at the dark carpet under his feet. "We don't know if he will actually wake up or not."

Kensei snorted and stood up, "Have some faith in the boy, will you? Your negativity is depressing; if you don't stop I will take him to my room."

Shinji's eyes darkened and he shifted his stance slightly to hide Ichigo's still frame from view. Kensei laughed heartily and walked out of the bedroom, sending a half wave of over his shoulder as he left.

Shinji spent his time watching over Ichigo and made sure he was always taken care of physically. A few weeks after the incident, Ichigo woke up. Groggy at first, he asked Shinji what he was doing in his bed. For a moment, Shinji panicked, thinking Ichigo had lost some of his memory. After a few minutes, however, Ichigo let out a quiet, "Ahh," and nodded his head. "I remember now. Thank you Shinji."

"What are you thanking me for, kid?" Shinji asked incredulously as they sat in Shinji's bed eating some ramen Lisa had brought up five minutes prior. "You nearly died."

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't care. I've missed this—being a shinigami. It's nice to be able to protect my family and see everyone again."

Shinji shook his head and focused on the food in front of him. "You're crazy. If I were you I would hate me right now. I should have never put you through that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde's arm gently. "What do you say we have spar after this? I don't want to get weak."

Shinji laughs and nods, "Sure, anytime Ichi-kun."

Ichigo was taking a shower when they confronted him. Shinji had spent the past two weeks training with Ichigo and spending every free moment with the boy.

"You need to tell him, Shinji." Kensei said, crossing his arms. "All you're doing is hurting him by not telling him your feelings."

Shinji scowled, "He doesn't feel the same. The only thing I'd do by telling him would be ruining our friendship, which I happen to enjoy very much."

Lisa snorts, "You forgot one little detail, Shinji. What if the strawberry likes you back?"

He shook his head, "He would never feel that way about an old man like me."

Lisa rolled her eyes and went back to reading her manga. The others who had been listening and adding their two cents when they felt it was needed went back to their previous activities and Shinji stormed back upstairs, ignoring the daggers Kensei was glaring into the back of his head.

A few weeks later they were all lazing around when Kensei stood up angrily and walked over to where Ichigo and Shinji were sprawled out on a couch. He pointed to Ichigo, "Stand up."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before complying to the sliver haired visord's command. He grabbed the berry's shoulders and forced him closer than what was comfortable for the young shinigami. Before anyone could react, Kensei placed his lips over Ichigo's and held onto his shoulders so he couldn't pull away. Their lips weren't touching for more than a few seconds before Shinji furiously pulled Kensei away. Shinji growled and drew his sword, pointing the tip at a chuckling Kensei. Without a backwards glance at the shocked Ichigo, Kensei thrust his hands in his pockets and made his way to the door, "Don't blow the chance I just gave ya'. As cute as the kid is, I ain't about to do it again." Kensei left, dragging a wide-eyed Mashiro with him. The others took the not-so-subtle hint and found reasons to leave the room.

Within two minutes there was only a blushing Shinji and a confused-looking Ichigo. The teen looks over at Shinji and raises an eyebrow, "I'm assuming you have an idea why Kensei just kissed me?"

Shinji nodded and moved to sit down on the couch, motioning Ichigo to join him. Once Ichigo was seated, Shinji began, "The truth is… I've liked you for a long time now and Kensei was just trying to push me into admitting it."

"I'm glad."

Shinji turns to look at Ichigo incredulously, "Huh?"

"I'm glad—not that Kensei kissed me, but that you finally told me your feelings. I thought I would grow grey hairs before you confessed."

"You knew?" Shinji asked, standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest angrily. "You knew and you didn't tell me? How did you find out?"

Ichigo laughed and pulled a stunned Shinji into a hug, "I'm not as dense as I act. And I wanted you to be able to own up to your feelings before I confessed my own."

Shinji's eyes widened, "Your own?"

Ichigo nodded and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing, "Yes, truthfully, you disgust me." Shinji's eyes widened more and looked close to tears so Ichigo let out a mirthful chuckle and continued, "I'm kidding, Shinji. I'm completely head-over-heels for you."

The blonde smiled, "Really?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked up at the slightly taller male, "Do I need to prove it?"

Shinji nodded slyly, "I think you might."

He smirked and leaned up, wrapping an arm around Shinji's neck to bring his head down and laying his lips on top his own in a soft kiss.

**AN: This was for EmoBunny4Eva. Your reviews always make my day! **

**If anyone would like to request something please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me and I will try my hardest to make it happen. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
